Vacances ingérables
by Kalincka
Summary: Ça suffit, Mathieu en a assez ! Ses personnalités n'arrêtent pas de crier dans toute la maison, et impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur le prochain épisode de Salut Les Geeks. Une seule solution : prendre des vacances. Mais avec eux, rien n'est jamais simple... Pour notre plus grand bonheur.


_Bonjour à tous ! C'est Kalincka qui vous parle !_

_Je poste cette fois-ci une fanfic' un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude (et avec un ton beaucoup plus différent que DI) mais j'espère que le concept te plaira, à toi, inconnu derrière ton écran :)_

_Voici donc le recueil d'OS dont j'avais parlé à certaines d'entre vous, et qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps ! __J'ai imaginé cette histoire alors que je m'ennuyais en cours de physique. Rassurez-vous, j'écoute hein, mais voilà, deux heures sur la gravitation des planètes, ça lasse un peu au bout d'un moment._

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai voulu imaginer des situations du quotidien avec nos personnalités préférées. Et cela va me nécessiter ta participation, oui à toi, devant ton ordinateur ! En effet, si tu as des idées de choses à faire à plusieurs (enlève cette idée malsaine venue tout droit de l'esprit du Patron, s'il te plaît), et dans lesquelles il te plairait de voir le clan SLG, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part via review ! Tout est bon à prendre ;)_

_J'ouvre donc ce recueil avec le "prologue". Les rated changeront sûrement au fil des OS, mais globalement ce sera du T (à cause du Patron qui mérite le rated M+ à lui tout seul). Des caméos seront peut-être au rendez-vous également ;)_

_[Oh, et dans cette fanfic, ils ont tous leurs cheveux. Désolée.]_

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient de droit à Mathieu Sommet qui les a créés. La couverture est un dessin de LeTrioAkatsuki, trouvé sur DeviantArt._**

_ENJOY LES PANDAS !_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment tout commença…<strong>

Vous connaissez cette impression d'avoir envie de tout foutre en l'air, là, tout de suite, et de se barrer quelque part ?

Mathieu Sommet la ressentait très bien en ce moment.

Assis au milieu de la table pour le midi, il subissait pour la énième fois les disputes incessantes de la Fille et du Patron, les délires du Hippies (« Les spaghettis, c'est comme le sens de la vie, gros, on a plusieurs chemins à prendre et au final on arrive au bout pour en trouver d'autres »), les pleurnicheries du Geek (qui se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas assez de sauce bolognaise), les prières du Moine (« Assez ! Nous devons prier avant de toucher la nourriture pour remercier notre seigneur qui est aux cieux ! »), la tirade scientifique du Prof (à propos d'un complot extraterrestre basé sur des OGM placés dans les pâtes mais personne ne l'écoutait) et les sifflotements agaçants de Maître Panda.

Ajoutez à cela les aboiements incessants de Capsule de Bière réclamant de la nourriture et Wifi qui s'était tranquillement invité sur la table sans rien demander à personne.

Alors que le niveau de décibels atteignait un plafond rare pour une famille de 8 personnes et deux animaux de compagnie, le youtuber se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui, et instaurant ainsi un silence qui fut cher à ses oreilles :

— Assez ! J'en ai marre. Faites vos valises, on se casse et on prend des vacances. J'en peux plus de vous entendre gueuler toute la journée.

Ses personnalités levèrent tous les yeux vers lui. Le Geek suspendit son geste pour attraper la sauce bolognaise, et le Patron et la Fille se désintéressèrent l'un de l'autre pour regarder leur Créateur d'un air légèrement contrit.

Mais Mathieu en avait assez. Il leur jeta un regard plus menaçant que jamais, et continua :

— Grouillez-vous. Prenez le strict minimum, on se barre dans une heure.

— Mais… commença le Geek d'une voix faiblarde.

— Pas de mais ! On se bouge ! Je vous veux devant le van à une heure. On se casse, je ne sais pas où, mais on se casse. Allez ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que personne ne réagissait.

Il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea. Puis, précautionneusement, le Geek se leva, bientôt imité du Panda, et les deux disparurent à l'étage. Le Prof posa ses couverts sur son assiette et se dirigea hâtivement vers son laboratoire. Le Moine monta à l'étage pour préparer ses affaires. Enfin, le Hippie se leva et sortit dehors pour rejoindre son van, suivit de son chien.

Il ne restait plus que la Fille et le Patron qui ne semblaient pas décidés à partir.

Le criminel s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette sous le regard dur de son Créateur, et tira une taffe avant de souffler la fumée au plafond. La féministe plissa le nez et secoua la main devant elle pour disperser la puanteur provoquée par le tabac.

— Et pourquoi on devrait se barrer ? demanda après un léger silence l'homme en noir.

— J'ai besoin de vacances, rétorqua Mathieu d'un ton sec. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis et préparer tes affaires. Je vous veux tous en bas dans une heure.

— Hep là, pas si vite, intervint la Fille de sa voix agaçante. On va où comme ça d'abord ? Moi je pars pas sans savoir où on va.

— La grognasse a pas tort, acquiesça à regret le Patron, où est-ce qu'on se casse ? Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit un endroit acceptable.

— J'en ai strictement aucune idée, rétorqua son Créateur d'une voix lasse, ne voulant pas savoir ce que le Patron considérait comme "acceptable". Obéissez et taisez-vous pour fois.

— Hors de question, répliqua la blonde avec ardeur en plongeant ses yeux furibonds dans ceux de son alter-ego. Je pars qu'à une condition : on va près de mecs potables. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici sans voir des hommes civilisés, continua-t-elle en coulant un regard vers son homologue pervers.

Mathieu se passa une main dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher. C'était trop compliqué de leur demander de lui obéir ? Il soupira, avant de se dire que s'il acceptait, il aurait au moins la paix de la plus agaçante des féministes.

— Si tu veux, céda-t-il. Maintenant, allez vous préparer.

La Fille se leva d'un coup, et d'une démarche pompeuse, alla se rendre dans sa chambre à l'étage. Mais le criminel, lui, resta assis, continuant de fumer sa cigarette. Le schizophrène soupira encore. Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau pour que l'homme le plus dangereux sur Terre lui obéisse sans rien dire, sinon juste fumer une cigarette...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Sa première personnalité esquissa un sourire de requin, sa cigarette toujours à la bouche.

— Je veux des conditions, répondit l'homme en noir sans se départir de son rictus.

— Quel genre de conditions ? se méfia son Créateur, craignant le pire.

— Mes sorties, par exemple.

— Hors de question, le coupa Mathieu avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus.

Le Patron transforma son sourire de prédateur en une grimace de mécontentement. Il regarda le youtuber par-dessus ses lunettes noires :

— Écoute gamin, si tu pars en vacances, nous aussi. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je me priverai.

— Peut-être parce que je tiens à éviter les meurtres suite à une absorption trop grande d'alcool voire même un viol ? fit ironiquement le schizophrène. Non, c'est non.

Le criminel posa sèchement ses mains sur la table et crispa les poings. Mathieu haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude apparemment contenue de sa personnalité sombre.

— Un compromis, ça te va ? lança-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Son Créateur l'observa d'un œil suspicieux, avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et incitant ainsi sa personnalité à en dire plus.

— Tu me laisse sortir le soir, et en échange, pas d'ennuis. Je me… Contrôlerai.

Le mot sortit de la bouche de l'homme en noir avec difficulté. Cependant, Mathieu sut qu'il respecterait sa parole.

— Deal, accepta-t-il après un silence.

Le débauché sexuel grogna de dépit, et monta les escaliers sans prendre le temps de ramener son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le schizophrène observa pendant un instant la table à peine nettoyée, et entreprit de la nettoyer avant d'aller boucler ses affaires. Il observa Wifi qui était descendu de la table entre-temps, et qui était allé s'allonger sur son arbre à chat.

Mathieu soupira.

Le voyage s'annonçait mouvementé…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc le début de ce recueil. Les publications seront aléatoires, car c'est DI qui a la priorité. Mais j'essayerai de poster régulièrement ^^<em>

_Merci de laisser une review et n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions ! :D_


End file.
